El monstruo, la niña y su héroe
by RinneRikudo
Summary: Porque él fue el héroe que la rescató de la vil serpiente. MadaAnko. Madara x Anko. Este fic participa en el Reto: Parejas crack, del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer**_:_ **Naruto** no me pertenece, sino a **Masashi Kishimoto**_._

**Aviso:** este fic participa en el **«Reto: Parejas Crack»** del Foro **«La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas»**_._

**Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogo de personajes.

_—Diálogo de personajes, del pasado._

_«Pensamiento de personajes»._

* * *

><p><strong><em>El monstruo, la niña y su héroe.<em>**

* * *

><p>—Así que al final sí fuiste de utilidad.<p>

_Crack_.

Sintió a su quebrantado corazón fragmentarse todavía más. Era más audible el sonar de su acelerado órgano vital, que las palabras del hombre frente a ella. Cosa irónica considerando que había esperado este instante por décadas.

Su respiración se mantenía incontrolada, sin embargo, lo sabía disimular muy bien. Sudaba y no de frío, ni calor, ni por cansancio; sino por miedo. Miedo al rechazo. Al repudio de su amo y señor. Repudio que ya estaba experimentando.

Una criminal lágrima intentó deslizarse por su mejilla izquierda, mas fue capaz de mantenerla dentro de su prisión. Encarcelada, tras las rejas de su retina. Debía poner resistencia a sus emociones. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía mostrar debilidad ante él. El azabache detestaba a los débiles, y ella no quería ser objeto de su odio.

—Madara-sama…

El susurro de su nombre se perdió en el viento. Su cabeza estaba inclinada ante él y sus ojos clavados en el piso, como señal de servidumbre. A un lado, un desmayado rubio descansaba en la frialdad del suelo, con sus manos y pies atados con serpientes. Volteó a mirarlo un segundo, aún cabizbaja. Una pizca de culpa se hizo presente en su interior. Era comprensible, después de todo había traicionado a su aldea, la que la vio nacer. Su casa, su refugio, su hogar.

_Hogar._

_—¿Harías lo que fuera por proteger a tu hogar, Anko?_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral ante el recuerdo de aquella —según ella— repugnante voz. Primero vino miedo, luego odio. Arrugó las cejas y apretó sus puños de coraje.

_«Él me… No. **Ellos **me traicionaron primero»,_ se excusó para sí. _«Esto es justicia. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente»._

Apretó su mandíbula ligeramente en un intento por contener la súbita rabia surgida en ella. Fue inevitable llevar su mano derecha hacia su cuello y apretar el sitio donde la habían marcado para siempre.

—¿Está vivo, no?

La interrogante del centenario la sacó de sus reflexiones. Devolvió su mano a su sitio. Alzó su cráneo y lo miró a sus ojos por primera vez desde que lo divisó a la distancia, pues no se había atrevido —aún— a observarlo directo a la cara. Se sorprendió. Oscuridad. Sólo veía oscuridad, más fuerte que la que recordaba en ellos, mucha más profunda que la de la noche misma. Por supuesto, después de todo era un Edo-tensei, por ahora.

—Sí, tal y como lo necesitabas.

Volvió a sentir culpa. Le había cogido cariño al chico. De hecho se ganó su completo respeto al salvar a Konoha de la amenaza de Pain. Ya no era un niño, sino un hombre. Pero, como cualquier ninja, tenía una debilidad. Un poco de veneno de víbora en su plato favorito fue suficiente para desmayarlo.

—Perfecto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en el rostro del difunto shinobi. Liberó el agarre de sus brazos —pues los tenía cruzados— y se aproximó al ojiazul.

Lo pateó —no muy fuerte—, sólo para asegurarse de que estuviese completamente inconsciente. La peli-morada se sorprendió ante su accionar, mas no dijo nada.

—Con el Kyūbi a mi lado, quitarle el control de mis planes a Obito será sencillo.

Y ahí lo tenía, a sólo centímetros. Años habían transcurrido desde su primer y único encuentro, y a él parecía no importarle. Su esfuerzo, sus sacrificios; sus sueños, su insomnio; no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Sabía que no era muy comunicativo, mucho menos sentimental, pero un simple «gracias» de su parte hubiese significado mucho para ella.

Inhaló y exhaló, temblorosa. Sentimientos encontrados chocaban dentro de ella.

—¿Por qué?

El pelinegro giró su cabeza hacia la Mitarashi, con una ceja levantada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Tragó fuerte. De nuevo bajó su cabeza, incapaz de confrontarlo con la vista.

—¿Por qué te volviste un villano?

Momento de silencio. La atmósfera —decorada por la sangre de los kages que anteriormente combatieron en el sitio— se tensó ante la pregunta de la peli-morada. Tensión que desapareció con motivo de una leve risa.

—Oh, Anko. —Se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con ella. Llevó su mano derecha hacia uno de sus pómulos. Sonrió, no se estaba quejando de lo que le hacía—. ¿Por qué crees que soy un villano? —Comenzó a acariciar su cara. Lentamente llevó su dedo índice hasta su barbilla, y la levantó, forzándola a mirarlo—. ¿No ves que esto que hago es para salvar el mundo?

—No estás salvándolo. Lo estás destruyendo, a él y a… —Se detuvo. Un nudo en su garganta le impidió continuar.

—¿A ti? —completó.

Abrió sus ojos. Había adivinado. De repente, sus gestos faciales cambiaron.

—Te estás convirtiendo en un monstruo —escupió.

_Monstruo._

_—Sí. Tú serás perfecta para el experimento, Anko._

Empujó al Uchiha con rabia en un efímero instante de valentía—. Un monstruo que lastima a otros para complacer sus objetivos egoístas.

Madara se sorprendió ante la nueva actitud tomada por la fémina, pero decidió no tomar represalias. Por su parte, ella lucía desconcertada de sus propias acciones. Miraba las palmas de sus manos con terror.

—¿Crees que me volveré como él? —interrogó.

Y dio en el clavo, pues Anko cayó de rodillas al suelo, todavía mirando sus manos que empezaron a temblar.

—Ya lo estás haciendo… —sollozó.

—No, no lo estoy —refutó—. Yo quiero ayudar a los demás. Quiero llevar a la humanidad a una nueva era. Una era de paz, de amor, de tranquilidad. —Caminó hasta ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura—. Pero siempre habrá alguien que se oponga al sosiego común, por eso es necesario que algunos insectos mueran.

La peli-morada quedó sin palabras. Como mínimo esperaba que el azabache le dejara sin alguna extremidad por su «acto de insolencia», pero no lo hizo. Estaba siendo amable, cariñoso, comprensivo. Se sentía protegida.

_«Como aquella noche noche»_.

—¿Me acompañarás en mi sueño, Anko?

Nuevamente, el Uchiha le levantó el mentón para conectar sus miradas. Una de confusión, miedo e inocencia; y otra de odio puro, pero, en el fondo, había _algo más._

No lo comprendía. En un momento la llamaba indirectamente «inútil» y al otro le demostraba afecto. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? ¿Qué opinaba de ella? ¿Sentía siquiera algo de lo que ella sentía por él? ¿Cuáles eran en realidad sus intenciones? Tantas dudas que se ha planteado y re-planteado durante tanto tiempo, surgían ahora en pensamientos desordenados y confusos. Y ahora había llegado el momento de aclararlas todas resumiéndolas en una sola pregunta.

—¿Me amas? —inquirió, esperanzada.

El rostro del pelinegro se tornó gris.

—Yo no amo a nadie —declaró tajante, acabando con las ilusiones de la joven—. Sigues siendo la misma niña de hace tiempo atrás. No puedo amar a una niña.

Lo sabía. Ya había anticipado su respuesta, era muy obvia. Jamás sería amada por él como ella lo hacía. Era su destino. Dueño y esclava, amo y servidora. Esa sería siempre su relación, y nada más.

Sólo una cosa y su propietario.

Se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por contener las emociones que la venían carcomiendo desde años atrás, y que en este instante explotaban simultáneamente, destruyéndola, reduciéndola a añicos.

Lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus globos oculares. Quiso bajar la cabeza, avergonzada de que fuese vista llorar por Madara. Le quedaba algo de orgullo. Sin embargo, no pudo. Lo intentó de nuevo, tampoco. Una mano se lo impedía, la que no había dejado de sostenerla.

—Pero… Debo reconocer que… te quiero.

Perdió el aliento. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué?

—No como una mujer, sino como eso… una niña.

El asombro la asaltó. La admisión del Uchiha había paralizado a Anko. Podía jurar que el flujo de su sangre se había detenido.

_«Te quiero»._

Se sintió aliviada, la infinidad de conjeturas que había elaborado en su mente durante tanto tiempo habían resultado ser falsas. Madara la quería.

_«Como una niña»._

Ese último pensamiento le generó confusión. Nuevas dudas surgieron en su mente, y quería despejarlas.

—¿Por qué me quieres de ese modo?

El Uchiha volvió a llevar su mano —del mentón de la Mitarashi— hacia sus mejillas. Acariciándolas con sumo cuidado.

—Cuando te rescaté, pensaba utilizarte para capturar al Kyubi y luego desecharte —reveló. Anko casi no reaccionó en términos faciales, ya lo suponía—. Pero, al encontrarte allí, débil, indefensa… No sé por qué, pero me recordaste a… Izuna.

La sorpresa de la fémina se acrecentó, pero las incógnitas en su cabeza disminuyeron. Conocía ese nombre y su relación con el azabache. Lo había escuchado nombrar en los libros de historia de la familia del sharingan.

—¿Tu difunto hermano?

La oscuridad en el rostro del usuario del sharingan se tornó más potenciada.

—Sí. En ti veo a mi hermano pequeño. Veo al niño que no pude proteger de los tiempos de guerra de aquella época. A la promesa fallida de mantenerlo vivo. Por eso, me juré a mí mismo protegerte. No fracasaré esta vez.

Los ojos de la mujer se hicieron llorosos. Ya no por tristeza, sino por felicidad. Sin meditarlo, le dio un fuerte abrazo al Uchiha, encerrándolo entre sus brazos. El hombre hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia que mantuvo su acostumbrada circunspección.

—¿Entonces por qué me trataste mal?

Apretó el abrazo.

—Para que seas fuerte y le des batalla al mundo.

Eso le bastó.

—Te amo, Madara.

—Te quiero, Anko.

Y descargó su llanto sobre sus hombros. Lo adoraba, y que le dijera tales palabras le daba un consuelo enorme. Quería más de él, quería su amor de otra forma. Pero sabía que no podía exigirle más, tener su cariño ya era un gran tesoro que no se atrevería a perder jamás.

Sufrir había valido la pena.

Él siempre sería su héroe.

Ella siempre sería su niña.

.

.

.

_Miembros desmembrados y cuerpos incompletos esparcidos por el ambiente. Frías cápsulas de vidrio encarcelaban a docenas de hombres —aparentemente muertos—conectados a numerosos cables. En las tablas de experimentación seguían atados varios difuntos, todos con sus torsos abiertos, con sus órganos visibles. Los primeros, reos que se dieron a la fuga en vano; los segundos, prisioneros que esperaban su turno para ser disecados; los terceros, sobra decirlo. Lo que tenían en común era una cosa: una marca distintiva en su cuello._

_Cualquier rastro de luz exterior desaparecía en la inmensa oscuridad que sumergía al pasaje subterráneo. Las paredes, decoradas con tinte carmesí, eran la puerta que cerraba aquel laberinto del resto del mundo. En el aire había una acumulación de aromas: metal, azufre y sangre. Y estaba fresca._

_Un auténtico matadero. Humanos víctimas de las ambiciones de un hombre, utilizados como conejillos de indias, torturados con una crueldad pocas veces vista, denotaban los acontecimientos de hace un par de horas._

_No era apreciable evidencia de rastro de vida alguno. Ni insectos, ni plantas, ni animales. No había nadie, no había nada. El Shinigami había arrasado en el sitio, sin piedad y sin discriminar razas, tamaños o edades._

_Un silencio abismal le daba el toque final al terrorífico escenario que vio a cientos perecer. Pero, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, aún era audible un ligero sonido, como sollozos._

_—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, ayuda!_

_Un pedido de auxilio entre la destrucción._

_—¡Orochimaru-sama! ¡Orochimaru-sama, por favor vuelva!_

_Una pequeña clamando a gritos que su verdugo volviese._

_Lágrimas cayendo al suelo constituían la melodía de un alma en pena, suplicando rescate._

_—Alguien… Por favor… Quien sea, ayúdeme…_

_Y entre la sangrienta masacre, en lo profundo de las sombras, quedaba todavía una persona respirando, una niña. Se encontraba en posición fetal, sosteniendo fuerte su cuello, como si le ardiese con vigor. Le había sido implantada la misma marca que sus compañeros poseían. Pero ella en especial, al haber sobrevivido, viviría con la maldición que ella conllevaba por el resto de su existencia._

_—Alguien…_

_Su voz se iba apagando gradualmente. Sus fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo. Su piel perdía su color. Su respiración disminuía. Sus sentidos se distorsionaban. Su noción del tiempo se desvanecía._

_Estaba muriendo._

_—Por favor…_

_Se dio cuenta que ella era la última sobreviviente. Ya con las esperanzas perdidas, se dio por fallecida. No tenía sentido seguir peleando contra el destino, pensó. Estaba débil, no podía hacer nada más que gritar. Y ya ni siquiera podía aquello._

_Sus ojos se iban cerrando, su espíritu se iba de su cuerpo. Su hora había llegado._

_Sin embargo, aún le quedaba algo de audición, por ello fue capaz de oír pasos a la distancia. De a poco se hacían más fuertes. Lentamente, pero lo hacían. Alguien se acercaba._

_—Ese tonto. Debería aprender que el Edo-Tensei no es un juego._

_Mientras, el azabache seguía en lo suyo. Contemplaba con cierta admiración el ambiente alrededor suyo. Se lamentaba de no haber sido él el causante de tal holocausto. En eso, distinguió a una figura unos metros delante, en una habitación abierta._

_Se movía._

_«¿Alguien sigue vivo?»._

_No se apresuró pese a su descubrimiento. Aunque sí estaba bastante curioso por ver a la persona que superó el infierno de la estúpida serpiente que lo invocó, para matarla él mismo; o sacarle algún provecho. Lo que viese más conveniente._

_Continuó con su caminata hasta finalmente llegar al cuerpo, apenas consciente. Era una niña. Sintió una extraña opresión en su pecho al examinar su deplorable estado, aunque en un principio lo ignoró._

_Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y removió uno de sus cabellos en su frente, para mirarla directa a sus ojos apenas abiertos._

_—¿Quién… eres? —interrogó la chica, con su último aliento._

_Otra vez, un sentimiento desconocido recorrió al shinobi. Dudó en contestar, no sabía por qué pero la pequeña despertaba en él algo raro que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo._

_—Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha._

_Fue lo último que escuchó Anko antes de caer inconsciente._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas de autor:<span>**

No estoy seguro de si realmente logré un MadaAnko debido a que Madara no correspondió a la peli-morada, pero esto fue lo que me salió. Sobra decir que esto fue un enorme **What if?**, por lo que casi todo lo acontecido en el fic salió de mi cabeza.

Ah, y a pesar de que no está dicho en el fic, Madara posteriormente se desvaneció y le dejó la misión a Anko de capturar a Naruto. Y lo logró.

Eso es todo. Hasta una próxima entrega.


End file.
